Thoughtlessly Hurtful
by Confession68
Summary: This is another one shot. It also has a lot of drama, angst, and is emotional. Luffy walks into something he wasn't prepared for. Can he forgive it? Please review.


**Author's Note: **I debated over whether I would post this one or not… I just know you guys are going to sooo hate this One Shot. However, I decided to go ahead and post it and see what you all think of it. It's very angsty, emotional, and dramatic. I even think the characters may be a little OOC for your taste. However, I couldn't resist! This story had been in my head for awhile, and it wouldn't go away. So I started typing. The results of this story are just who I am. Depressing…Lol…I decided not to use any Japanese in this fic. I only used the san suffix, Robin's 'Ee' response, and 'Oi'. I just didn't feel like adding a Translations and Explanations Corner. Please review! Criticism and flames are welcome, (I know I will get a lot of those for this one). I still hope you all enjoy my one shot anyway:D

**Thoughtlessly Hurtful**

Luffy walked through the streets of the newest town they came across in their journey through the grand line. He found himself alone since everyone else had their own things to do. Usopp had gone to buy supplies for ammo for his new slingshot. Chopper went with Robin book hunting and getting herbs and supplies for his medicines and Rumble Balls. Franky went to buy stock piles of Cola for himself and ammo for his many weapons. Sanji went to buy food supplies, and Zoro went into the wilderness for training with his new sword. Nami went to get information they needed for events that happened awhile ago. She had wanted to go alone.

So, now Luffy was by himself…and bored out of his mind. He had visited many shops, but found nothing interesting. Luffy's stomach growled loudly. "Ah…I'm hungry…" he whined to himself. He looked around and spotted a bar. "Aha!" he laughed as he ran to it. He slowed down as he reached the door and opened it. Just as he did he heard a familiar voice.

He smiled wide and was about to completely walk in when the familiar voice's words reached his ears, "Oh, my Captain? Please, he's an idiot. I'm only using him to accomplish my dreams. Also he's strong. He's more than capable of keeping me alive. I can't very well die until I've accomplished my dreams and become rich now can I?" the voice said in a cold heartless voice.

Luffy inhaled slowly through his mouth as his eyes widened. He slowly and quietly walked in and looked around the corner where the voice had come from. Nami was sitting amongst a group of men who were now laughing. "Wow, you're a cold one, aren't you, Sweetheart?" remarked one of the men as he laughed.

"You have to be in my profession." she replied and grinned maliciously.

"So, I take it you don't like your _Captain _very much, huh Sweetheart?" asked another man as he leaned forward toward her. He had sneered the word 'Captain.'

"Hate him…" she replied quickly as she grinned maliciously and also leaned forward. "He's a real idiot. He's always getting us into trouble and almost getting us killed. He always does stupid things that just piss me off. I always find myself beating him up, he makes me so mad, but at least I always feel better after I do. He's such an idiot, that he always let's me beat him up. He could dodge or stop me easily, but he doesn't." she continued with a sultry voice and a bit of a laugh.

"Wow, sounds like a real winner! I feel sorry for you, Sweetheart!" another man remarked as he laughed.

By now, Luffy's eyes were as wide as saucers and his breathing had quickened, "It's a lie…It's a lie…" he whispered to himself as he tried to convince himself that she was lying. He believed in Nami. He always had. No matter what his trust in her had never faltered.

He backed up to leave and forget what he had heard but he ran into a man that was walking in. "Oi! Watch where you're going, you moron!!" yelled the man. Luffy paid no attention to the man. His eyes never left Nami.

Nami turned in the direction of the angry man and gasped. Luffy was staring at her with eyes so wide and…pained. "Luffy!!" she yelled as she sat up straight. He shook his head and turned and ran out of the bar. "Luffy, wait!!" she yelled as she got up.

One of the men grabbed her hand, "Oi, sweetheart, was that the idiot Captain? Just let him go? Stay and talk with us some more." he said with a malicious grin.

Nami yanked her hand out of his grasp, "Let me go!" she yelled as she ran out of the bar.

"Oi!" they called. "What the…I thought she didn't like her Captain…" one of them said as he scratched his head.

----

Luffy kept running. He wasn't sure why he was running. He'd never run from anything in his life. He bumped into a few townspeople as he did, but ignored their angry yells as he ran. "Lu-ffy!!!" yelled Nami from behind him. He shut his eyes tight and kept running as he clenched his teeth down hard.

Nami was agile, and in the state Luffy was in, he was clumsy. She was able to catch up to him. "Luffy, wait!" she yelled as she grabbed his hand.

However, he wrenched it from her violently. "No!" he choked out as he kept running.

Nami stopped running and watched as he ran from her, eyes wide. His voice had almost sounded…tearful. She fell to her knees as she stared at his retreating back, "What have I done…?" she whispered to herself. He disappeared into the crowd. She furrowed her brows and clenched her teeth down hard. "No…" she whispered as she got up and ran after him.

----

Luffy was finding it hard to breath. He began coughing and choking on nothing. He gasped for air that he just couldn't find. He found himself now running on sand he tripped on nothing and fell forward. He landed on his hands and knees as he stared down at the sand. He began coughing again as he choked on nothing. Drops of water began to land on the sand below him. He gasped. He leaned back and sat on his knees. He brought a hand to his face…it was wet. His eyes became wide again, "Why…?" he whispered. His chest felt tight. It hurt…it hurt a lot…"Why…?" he whispered again. He felt so confused and so lost.

He knew that what she had said were lies. He just knew it…They had to be lies…but then why…"Why does it hurt so much…?" he whispered again as more tears fell.

----

Nami searched through the crowd for the one item she needed to see, "Where…?" she asked in a whisper. She didn't see his straw hat anywhere. She clenched her teeth down and frowned, "Luffy…where are you?" she whispered to herself as she looked around frantically. She continued to run hoping to run into him. "Where did you go…?" she whispered. Her chest began to hurt. 'Had he…had he heard what I said? How much did he hear?' she kept thinking to herself. Then she made a noise of frustration. 'I said some horrible things…' she continued to think as she clenched her teeth tighter and tighter. "Luffy…did I really hurt you…?" she whispered as her expression turned to sadness. "Luffy…" she whispered as she kept running. She had to find him.

She turned a corner and her eyes lay on the sea. She sighed to herself. She felt like crying. She slowly made her way to the sea. She felt as the ground turned from cement to sand. She looked to her right at the expanse of sand and sea, and then to her left. She gasped. There he was sitting in the sand head lowered. His hat had fallen off his head and was now hanging down his back. He was slumped forward as his hair concealed his eyes. She made a pained expression in sadness as she looked at him. He looked so lifeless.

She slowly and quietly made her way to him as to not startle him or make him run from her. As she approached him from behind she slowly reached a hand down and hesistantly she touched his shoulder. He sat up a little straighter but didn't turn. "Luffy…" she called. He got up to move from her but she grabbed his arm firmly, refusing to let go. "Luffy, please, just listen to me!" He tried to yank his arm away, but then she threw herself on him refusing to let him run from her. "Luffy, PLEASE!" she begged. He stopped moving but had his face turned away from her and his hair covering his eyes.

He wasn't sure why he was trying to run. He just…couldn't be near her. He never would have thought himself a coward…Didn't he dislike cowards…? However…this…this…hurt too much…His legs had moved on their own…He had wanted to run from her…He couldn't even look at her…

She cautiously moved away from him, but kept a hold of his arm. "Luffy…I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said…Luffy, I just said what I knew they wanted to hear. I was trying to get information out of them. I knew they would tell me eventually." she explained.

Luffy stayed silent and still refused to look at her. She sighed, "Luffy, please…I'm sorry." she said again.

"How…how can I trust you?" he whispered. "How do I know…you aren't just saying that to accomplish your dreams…" he continued in a whisper. What did he just say?!

Nami's eyes became huge at his words. 'He…doesn't trust me…?' she thought to herself. "Luffy…" she whispered, "Luffy, I promise you. Everything you heard were lies!!" she exclaimed loudly.

"Were they…?" Was all he asked in a whisper.

"Luffy…Luffy how can you ask me that?!" she asked in a loud voice.

"You said…" Luffy slightly choked on his words. He took a deep breath and continued, "You said, I always get us into trouble and almost get you killed…You said…I made you mad…and that you would beat me up…That doing that made you feel better. Nami…those weren't lies…" he said in a low voice until that last part, he whispered them.

Nami's eyes widened at his words…'Those weren't lies…' echoed in her mind…"Luffy…" she whisper as she clenched her teeth.

"How do I know…you aren't lying to me now…?" he whispered. Was he really doubting her…?

"Luffy…I promise you…I'm not lying to you now…Yes, sometimes you recklessly endanger us…Yes, sometimes you do make me mad, and I…lose my temper…but Luffy, I don't dislike you…I'm not using you…." she said as comforting as possible.

Luffy still wouldn't look at her. Why was he finding it hard to believe her…?...Because he couldn't bare for those words she said in the bar to be true…If he allowed her words now to convince him…and then her first words turned out to be true…It just might kill him inside…Tears began to fall….He wanted to believe her…but why did it hurt so much…? If he had heard anyone else from his crew say those words…he would have been angry and demanded the truth…However…with her…He wanted to run away from it…It scared him…Why…?

"It hurts…" he whispered through his tears.

Nami gasped at the tears in his voice. "Luffy…Luffy, I'm so sorry…" she cried as she leaned her forehead on his arm. "Luffy…please…I didn't mean…" she whispered. 'I've hurt him…I've hurt him badly…But why is he so hurt…? Usually he would just barge in and demand the truth…Why did he…run?...Why is he…crying?...' she thought to herself. 'It hurts…it hurts me to know I've hurt him so bad…' she thought as she closed her eyes tightly. She could feel the stinging behind her eye lids. She opened her eyes and while still holding his arm she tried to maneuver her self to his front. However, he turned his head away from her and his hair remained covering his eyes.

"Luffy please…I'm so sorry…Please believe me…" she said as tears began to fall down her cheeks. He still wouldn't turn to her. It was too unbearable that he wouldn't look at her. 'It hurts…' she thought as more tears feel. Her face contorted in her pain as a sob escaped her lips. She put a hand to her mouth to stop more from escaping. She leaned her head onto his chest and wrapped her arms around him. He tensed up as she wrapped her arms around him, but didn't move.

They stayed like that for a long time. 'At least…at least he hasn't pushed me away…' she thought to herself. Suddenly, she felt movement. She tensed up not sure what he was going to do. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She squeezed her eyes shut tight as her hold on him tightened. 'Please don't push me away, Luffy…' she thought to herself. She began to cry again.

"Luffy…I'm so sorry…I promise I will never ever say things like that again, no matter how much we need information. I don't know…I don't know what I would do if I couldn't be with you…or the others…" she pleaded quietly.

"Nami…" she heard him call quietly. She opened her eyes slowly. "I can't breathe…" he said quietly.

"Ah!" she exclaimed as she let him go and took a few steps back. "I'm sorry!" she exclaimed.

She looked up at him not caring she still had tears in her eyes. He still had his face turned away from her and his hair in his eyes. Nami furrowed her brows in a concerned expression. She took a step forward cautiously. She raised her hand slowly and brought it to his cheek. He turned a little further away. She furrowed her brows in determination. She slide her hand further in until she was cupping his cheek and began pulling him back to face her. He allowed her to pull him to face her, but wouldn't look up. She raised up her other arm and brushed his hair out of his face.

"Luffy…" she called him quietly. His eyes were shadowed. "Luffy…look at me…" she pleaded quietly. He shook his head no. "Why won't you look at me?" she asked in a whisper.

"I can't…" he whispered.

"Why can't you?" she asked in a loud tearful voice. He didn't say anything more. Her face contorted in pain as she looked down closing her eyes tightly. Still holding his face she looked back up at him. "Let's…let's go back to the ship…okay?" she suggested quietly. She removed her hands and grabbed his hand pulling him along behind her. He allowed himself to be pulled. 'Why won't he believe me…?' she thought to herself. She wanted to cry again, but instead took a few deep breathes.

----

They made their way back to the ship and climbed aboard silently. As soon as Luffy's feet touched the deck, eyes concealed he made his way to Sunny's head. He pulled himself up and sat down. He slightly slumped forward as his arms dropped to his sides. Sanji had come out of the kitchen and Zoro looked up from his place on deck. Everyone it seemed had already come back from shopping, or whatever else it was they had been doing.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" asked Zoro as he looked up at Luffy.

"Uh…they were out of his favorite ice cream…" she replied, laughing nervously. Zoro looked at her with a raised brow.

"Nami-san, what happened to your eyes?" asked Sanji as he approached her.

Nami backed away from him quickly, "There was a huge gust of wind and I got sand in my eyes…" she replied quickly.

Everyone looked at her suspiciously, but she didn't care. "Look, I'm going to go draw up some map…Just…leave him alone, okay…?" she said as she walked away.

Everyone furrowed their brows as they watched her leave, and then turned back toward Luffy, who was sitting in the same slumped position.

----

Nami sat at her desk as she put her face in her hands. She felt…horrible…"I don't understand…." she whispered.

"Don't understand what, Navigator-san?" Nami immediately sat up and turned around quickly in her chair. Robin was sitting on the circular couch that surrounded the room, with a book in her hands. Nami hadn't even noticed she was in the room.

"Uh…nothing…" she replied and laughed nervously.

"I heard when the two of you came aboard…" she said with a gentle smile.

"You…did?" asked Nami confused.

"Ee." replied Robin. Then an ear sprouted out of the bookcase behind her.

"Oh…right…" replied Nami with an exasperated expression.

"What's wrong with Captain-san?" she asked softly.

"His favorite ice cream was out…" replied Nami with a nervous smile. Robin only smiled wider at Nami, but said nothing. "I thought you said you heard…" she said to Robin.

"Ee, I heard…" she replied.

"Then why are you asking?" asked Nami.

"Because I didn't see what I was hearing?" she replied simply.

"What…?" replied Nami confused.

"Captain-san looked sad…very sad…I doubt he would be so sad and quiet over…ice cream…He would have whined at least…" she explained with her smile plastered to her face.

Nami stared at Robin. "Did something happen between the two of you?" asked Robin quietly.

"No! No, of course not…" replied Nami. Robin slightly narrowed her eyes, but continued to smile. "Nothing happened…" she repeated. Robin continued to stare at her with her smile. "At least…nothing happened that is any of your business…" she replied coldly. 'I don't have to take this…I have enough to worry about…' she thought as she got up from her chair.

"Nami-swaaaan, Robin-chwaaaan!!" called Sanji as he opened the door to the observation room. "Dinner is served!" he called as he bowed to them.

Nami looked at him for awhile before leaving the room without saying another word. Robin watched her leave as her smile widened a bit. Sanji looked through the door where Nami just walked out of confused. Then he looked at Robin, "Everything okay?" he asked with furrowed brows.

"Ee, she has just had a long day…" she replied as she got up and walked towards him smile on her face.

----

Nami stomped down the stairs. She wasn't sure why she was so irritated by Robin's interrogation. She just was…She wouldn't just accept what she had told her. Her face softened as she stopped before going into the dining room. She looked up towards Sunny's head. Luffy was still there. He hadn't moved at all and was in the same slumped position. She felt like crying again.

Robin and Sanji came up behind her and looked where she was looking. Sanji furrowed his brows. "Oi, Luffy, I said dinner is ready!" he yelled. Luffy didn't budge. "What the…?" exclaimed Sanji quietly as he furrowed his brows deeper.

"Uh…maybe he didn't hear you…I'll go get him, okay? You go ahead inside…" said Nami as she smiled nervously to Sanji. Sanji only nodded. Robin smiled at her knowingly. Nami ignored her as she made her way to Sunny's head.

Once she reached it she looked up. "Luffy…" she called. He didn't move. She closed her eyes. "Luffy…I'm begging you…please…Come down from there…" she said quietly but loud enough for him to hear as she opened her eyes, still nothing. "Luffy I apologized numerous times…what do you want from me?" she asked getting frustrated. "Why won't you believe me…?" she said quietly as tears formed in her eyes. She had almost choked on her words. Luffy's eyes widened slightly at her tearful voice.

She found herself growing angry, frustrated, and sad all at the same time. She couldn't take this anymore. "Fine! Luffy if that's what you want to believe of me, what can I possibly do about it!!" she yelled through tears that had begun to fall in the middle of her outburst. She turned to run, but she didn't get far.

Sanji walked out of the dining area. They still hadn't come in for dinner. 'I thought she said she would go get him…?' he thought to himself. Then he stopped where he was. Nami was standing in the middle of Sunny's lawn with her back to Luffy, who had a grip on her arm.

"Let go of me!!" he heard her yell. Sanji's eyes grew wide. "What the…?" he said quietly and was about to go to her. However, Luffy only walked up closer behind her.

"Nami…I'm sorry…" he said. Nami's eyes became huge at his apology. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you…I was…I was scared…I couldn't look at you because…because I was ashamed…" he said quietly.

Nami's eyes grew larger. 'Ashamed…?' she thought. "Ashamed of what?" she asked in a whisper, without turning to him. She furrowed her brows not sure how he would respond. Sanji looked on with furrowed brows of confusion, but didn't move from where he was.

"I was…I was a coward…I ran…." he choked out. "I couldn't…I couldn't face you like that…" he finally said.

Her eyes widened in surprise at his words. More tears began to fall down her cheeks. She put a hand to her mouth to keep any noise from coming out. 'So that's why he wouldn't look at me…It wasn't because he was angry at me…or disgusted by me…I really thought…I really thought he hated me for what I said…' she thought as more tears fell. 'I'm so relieved…I'm so relieved…' she thought as the tears became too much. A sob escaped her lips.

"Nami….I'm sorry…please don't cry…" he said softly as he stepped closer to her.

Nami slumped forward as the tears became worse. Then she quickly turned and threw herself at Luffy. This time he wrapped his arms around her.

Sanji couldn't believe what he was witnessing, or what he just heard. He slowly backed away from the rail and went inside the dining area. He closed and leaned against the door, his hair concealing his eyes. "Oi, Love-cook, are they coming or what?" asked Zoro. Everyone turned to look at him.

"I…I don't know…" he replied quietly. Everyone looked at him in confusion. He ignored their stares as he finally moved away from the door and went into the kitchen. Everyone watched him as he went and continued to stare at him. Their eyes furrowed deeper as he just stood inside without moving. They looked towards the door he had just come through. "What the hell is going on…?" asked Zoro.

----

It took awhile before Nami could calm herself down. Luffy's arms around her were so comforting and warm. After awhile, she pulled her head from his chest and looked up into his face. He looked sad, but he was looking her in the eyes. She felt herself smile. He made a surprised noise at her smile. His face softened, and then he smiled back down at her. Then he slowly lowered his head and touched his forehead to hers. She looked up at him eyes large and lips slightly parted in surprise.

"I ruined your chance to get information…" he said quietly still smiling.

Her eyes grew larger, and then she smiled, "Don't worry about that…it doesn't matter…I can always get the information we need another way." she said softly.

"I don't know why I…" he didn't finish his sentence.

"Don't worry about it…What's done is done…All that matters is now…" she replied in a whisper.

"I found myself thinking…If it had been anyone else…I wouldn't have…" he started to say but stopped. He furrowed his brows as he looked her in the eyes as he kept his forehead on hers.

Nami furrowed her brows in confusion at what he was trying to say. "I wouldn't have run…" he finally said in a whisper.

Nami's eyes widened. 'What is he…saying…?' she thought to herself. She continued to look at him with wide eyes in confusion. Then his eyes slowly lowered.

She inhaled sharply as he did this…He was looking at her mouth. She stared at him wide eyed and lips slightly parted. Her heart began to race and her knees turned to jelly. Suddenly, he began to lean forward as he removed his forehead from hers. Her eyes widened even further as she felt his lips touch hers. She couldn't believe what he was doing. If he didn't have his arms around her she might have fallen. She felt her eyes hood as he kept his lips to hers. Then she finally closed them as she leaned into him trying to get closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

It was unbearable to think she had come so close to losing this person who she now realized was so precious to her. She parted her lips to allow him entrance as she felt his tongue against her lips. He deepened the kiss and attempted to bring her closer to him. She was doubly thankful he could support her weight. She wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, but she wished it would never end. He finally pulled away and looked in her eyes with a hooded gaze. She looked back at him with the same hooded gaze.

"Nami…I…" he started, but she put a finger to his lips.

"It's okay…I know…" she said as she smiled up at him. "We had better go up and eat. The others are probably wondering where we are." she said as she stepped back.

"Not really…"

Nami gasped and quickly turned around. The entire crew was standing at the rail and watching them. Nami felt her entire body grow hot.

"How long…" she whispered not able to finish her question.

Zoro smirked and let out a sound that could pass for a scoff, "Long enough…" he replied.

Nami prayed a hole would open up and swallow her. "That's rude, you know…" Nami turned to look at Luffy, whose eyes were concealed under his hat. He had spoken in a low voice.

Zoro chuckled low. "It's your own fault for not coming to eat…Now the food is cold from us having to come and check on you." he replied.

Nami turned back up to Zoro. She bit her lower lip, "Well, then let's go eat…" she said as she grabbed Luffy's hand and pulled him gently along behind her. She walked up the stairs as everyone with their eyes still on them began to go back inside the dining area. She ignored Zoro's smirk and walked inside. She sat down at the table and began to eat.

"So, mind telling us what the hell is going on?" asked Zoro.

"Nope…" both Luffy and Nami replied at the same time as they began to eat. Robin smiled at the two's response. Usopp and Chopper looked at one another confused. Sanji had gone back into the kitchen and was quiet. Franky only stared at the two and then grinned. Then everyone began to eat. They knew they weren't going to get any explanation for what they just witnessed. So they might as well not let the food get any colder.

**The End**

**Author's Note:** I really hope you guys enjoyed my one shot. I enjoyed writing it, and I enjoy reading it. I know they would never act this way, but like I said…I couldn't help myself. I'm also sorry that some of the crew didn't really make an appearance or say anything. They just weren't necessary. And hey, if there were any typos, I tried, okay…No one is perfect and Word certainly isn't…--; Remember, please review! I still want to know your thoughts. :D


End file.
